


Just Out of Reach

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Observances [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Connie wants cookies, Connie is too short so she starts climbing onto the counter to reach the jar, slips off into Maine('s arms). Blushing. Maine gets her the cookie jar. </p><p>Thanks to Sarinalina for the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Out of Reach

It was too damn high. So much of her life to this point revolved around the fact that it was too high. She was too short. It was just out of reach. If there was only a few more inches. She snorted at the last one, not really having that problem considering the overall package was short, so was everything else. Connie pushed the thought out of her head. No need to think about that now when there were cookies to be had. It wouldn’t have been the first time she snuck out of her bunk, hungry from skipping dinner to train because it was the only time the training room floor was open without prying eyes. She knew the cameras watched her every move regardless, but it was the active watching that she couldn’t stand in the whole scheme of things. Still, it didn’t matter when she could be eating cookies. Why they had to be stored so high up and out of her reach, she didn’t know, but she had no intention of leaving without a handful of them.

Connie heard a low growl from behind when got one knee on the counter. She had a cabinet opened to use the shelf as leverage to pull herself up, her other hand on the top of the fridge. From behind, she looked ridiculous. She craned to see who had come in, either to her joy or dismay, she didn’t know yet.

Maine stood in the doorframe, watching the small woman attempt to scale the counter with help of the cupboards and the fridge. She hadn’t seen him yet, but when he didn’t want to be seen or heard, he could stay out of sight pretty well despite his size. Externally, he looked like he had just wiped something off the bottom of his shoe, but internally he was laughing at her. There were little things about her; no pun intended that he had always noticed anyway. He had noticed how close she would shave her head on the side, making the part expose the buzzed cut. He noticed how long she would let the rest of her hair grow until it almost brushed the top of her breasts before she had a chance to chop it down with some borrowed scissors. _It was the little things._ He laughed to himself, startling her. Her knee slipped from the counter and the sudden change in height caused her to lose her grip on the fridge. The two steps it took him to get from one side of the kitchen to holding her up so that she didn’t hit her head were so quick that she barely registered that he was holding her up until she felt his hands move against her side, pulling her close to keep her from falling.

His back pressed to hers. His arms circled around her stomach, holding her gently, but not lowering her to the ground like she expected of him. Connie was pleased that her shorts weren’t riding up as he slowly set her to the ground, even if they weren’t able to be seen under her hoodie. Maine took extra care to ensure that she wasn’t hurt, turned her around, and hugged her. The embrace wasn’t anything like she expected. Well, she had figured he would smell like metal and bullet casings, but she didn’t expect the gentleness in his touch, like she would break if he held her too tightly. _I probably would though if he did_. Connie was surprised when he nuzzled his face to the top of her head, pressing his lips to her hair.

She could feel her face turning red from the action, not wanting to pull away from the lower portion of his chest, because let’s face it, she didn’t even come up to his shoulders. She watched him stretch, reaching for the container that held the cookies that she had spent some time trying to get before she was saved from almost falling flat on her ass. He gripped the container, bringing it down to her, offering her one of the cookies inside.

‘Take one,’ he signed to her once he grabbed one for himself after letting her go. Her hand grabbed one of the cookies, signing a quick ‘Thank you’ after. She happily munched on the cookie, startled from her contentment when his thumb brushed over her cheek, pushing the crumbs away. Her face reddened again, once again in awe of his gentleness. He could kill a man with his bare hands, and instead he was using them to brush her face with the same level of care as he would with a child. He reached into the container again, pulling out another pair of cookies, handing one to her and keeping the other. He stuffed the cookie in his mouth, smiling around it. He left the kitchen as she stared in stunned silence. She smiled at the cookie in her hand and swallowed the remains of the one in her mouth. Connie headed back to bed, wrapping up the spare cookie and setting it on her bedside table for the morning. She curled into bed, falling asleep thinking of him and how she never realized how soft his hands were for their line of work.

 


End file.
